ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 7: Prisoner of Aggregor's War Part 1
Mass awoke to find himself strapped to a metal table. The room was dark. He blinked his eyes furiously, trying to see if they could adjust, but they wouldnt. Suddenly a burst of light lit up above Mass. He turned his head away in pain and he blinked, seeing spots. Mass: "Wha...what's going on!?" Mass struggled to free himself. He looked around. He was in some sort of dark, stone room filled with tools and gadgets on metal tables. Then he turned to his right. A large machine stood to the side with tubes prodruding from it and attached to MassTass's Omnitrix, but the machine was not in use. Mass: "Who's here? Show yourself!" Unknown: "Oh calm yourself Tass. You are in...safe... hands." A door opened and a large figure walked into the room. He was kept under the shadows, so Mass couldn't identify him. The figure walked over to a circuit board and started to tinker with it, his back towards Mass. Mass: "Who are you?! Why did you bring me here!?" Unknown: "Me? I am poweful enemy of yours who you defeated long ago..." Mass: "That totally helps. I've defeated hundreds of criminals before. You do know I'm a superhero, right?" Unknown: "Of course I doooo. But this "criminal" that stands before you is someone that stands out from the rest." Mass: "And who would that be?" The figure stepped out of the shadows. Mass's eyes opened wide. Unknown: "You're worst nightmare!!!" Mass: "Aggregor!? (flashes back to earlier events)." Dr Animo's mutant frog shot out its long sticky toungue and attached it to Swampfire's side. Then he smashed him into the road before flicking him into an office building window, which he went through. Then Mass turned human. Animo: You think you can stop me, Tass!? You may have before, but this time will be different. My mutant toad will make sure of that!" Mass: "WOW! Decided to rely on that thing again!? You must be desperate" (presses Omnitrix). Crashhopper jumped out of the building and kicked the frog on the head. Then he jumped into the air and landed hard on its back before bouncing to the front of the frog. Suddenly the toad swatted Crashhopper with its tongue and he crashed into a brick wall before turning human. Animo laughed. Animo: "You are no match for the wrath of Doctor Animo!!!" Mass: "Well, since you love Rath so much, how about a first hand expierience!" (presses Omnitrix) Green light shot out of the Omnitrix and green lightning erupted from the clouds down to where Mass was standing. Animo shielded his eyes. As the smoke cleared, standing before Animo and the Toad was... Frankenstrike: "Frankenstrike!? Against Animo and a mutant Frog?! Yeah okay!" Frankenstrike ran up to Animo and slapped him out of his way before leaping onto the mutant frog and punching it furiously. The Toad stumbled back and crashed into a building. It used its sticky toungue to latch onto Frankenstrike, but suddenly, Frankenstrike channelled electricity through his entire body, electrocuting the Toad and knocking it unconcious. Then he jumped off it. Frankenstrike: "That's one down, one to..." Suddenly, six thin legs picked up Mass and lifted him into the air. Animo: "Say hello to my mutant mosquito MassTass! It will surely suck!!! HAHAHA!!!!" Frankenstrike: "That was terrible Animo, even for you." Frankenstrike electrocuted the Mosquito and Animo from electricity channelling throughout his body. The Mosquito let go of Frankenstrike and they all fell. Animo fell off his pet and started plummeting to the ground. Frankenstrike had already landed and caught Animo, arms outstretched. Animo had passed out and Mass put him down before timing out. Mass: "Hope you enjoyed your cell last time Animo, because you'll be seeing it again very soon!" Later, after the plumbers had collected Animo and his pets, Mass drove to the hospital where Rook was recovering. It had been two months after the attack and Rook had made a full recovey, but he still had one more week to go before he could leave. Mass had visited him three times a week. Mass walked into the hospital, took the elevator to Rook's floor and entered his room. Rook was lying on his bed, playing with the bed adjuster button. Rook: "Hello MassTass. Very good to see you." Mass: "Good to see you to Rook. How ya bin?" Rook: "I have been healed to almost my full. The pain has gone away. Just one more of your Earth week's and I can leave, but I have been enjoying myself here. Watching the T.B and adjusting my bed." Mass: "It's pronounced a T.V Rook." Rook: "Yes of course. And how have you managed without my assistance?" Mass: "Fine... just fine..." The truth was, Mass hadn't been coping like he had expected. Without Rook for backup, it was taking much longer to take villains down and more tiring. Mass: "Yeah, I just took down Animo and his mutants. Pretty easy, if you ask me." Rook: "I was not planning on asking you." Mass: Oh, right." The two talked for a bit longer, before Mass said goodbye and left the hospital. He began to drive back to the plumber base when suddenly there was a huge explosion on the bridge he was driving on and it began to collapse. There were innocent citizens on the bridge aswell. Mass opened his car door and got out. The bridge was falling into the river below. He had to do something before anyone got hurt. Mass: "C'mon Fasttrack!" (presses Omnitrix) Spidermonkey: Wow! Really?! I don't even know what I can do to help people with this one. Suddenly, he had an idea, but it would be risky. Spidermonkey lept off the bridge and attached a web to its underside and he hung from it. Then, he shot web out of his tail and attached it to a support, then another web to another support, then another, and another, until there was a web attached to each support and they all joined up to eachother. Then he began creating a web inside the rectangular web so that when everyone fell, they would be caught in the web and they would not fall into the river, but just as he was about done, the bridge collapsed and large chunks of debris fell and ripped through the web, causing it to fall into the river. Spidermoney: "NOOOO!!!!" Cars began to fall as well as people. Suddenly, time froze. Everyone froze. Everything froze. Nothing moved, except Mass. Spidermonkey: "W...what's going on!?" Suddenly, Professor Paradox appeared , standing on a chuck of concrete that should have been falling, but was not. Paradox: "Hello MassTass. How are you?" Spidermonkey: "Paradox, thank goodness your here!" Those people would have fallen if it wasn't for you." Paradox: "To be honest, I hadn't known of this disturbance. Just lucky I guess. Gumball?" Mass: (turns human) "No thanks. Wait, so what did you come to tell me?" Paradox: "Do not worry now. I see you have your hands full. I'll just be going then..." Mass: "DONT!!!! The people will FALL!!!!" Paradox: "Oh, yes, of course. Well hurry along then. Save them." Mass: (Presses Omnitrix) "Snare Oh?! Very well." Snare Oh extended multiple bandages from his back, toes, fingers and other body parts and, shortly after, had rescued everyone from falling and had pulled all vehicles out of harms way aswell. Paradox: "Well, I guess i'll be going now, but be warned Tass. A villain or two who you thought were dead, will try to be risen by their followers. And you must stop them." Mass: 'Wait, tell me who.." But Paradox had disappeared. Time started normally again. Chunks of the bridge fell into the water, but everyone was safe. Then suddenly, something it Mass hard from behind and knocked him unconscious. The Flashback ended. Mass blinked. Mass: "So it was you who Paradox was talking about. Your were risen by followers." Aggregor: "Risen? Paradox? I was never dead you fool!" Mass: "Oh, well I'm still going to kick your butt!!" Aggregor: "I highly doubt it!" And he turned on the Machine hooked up to MassTass 10's Omnitrix. Main Events MassTass was captued by Aggregor Aggregor was not killed in the final battle a year ago Rook has almost made a full recovery Characters MassTass 10 Aggregor Rook Blonco Dr Animo Professor Paradox Mutant Toad Mutant Mosquito Aliens used Swampfire (cameo) Crashhopper Frankenstrike: (first re-appearance) Spidermonkey: (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation, intended alien was Fasttrack) Snare Oh Category:Episodes